Ne pars pas
by SuperDobby
Summary: Ne pars pas, ne me fuis pas. Reste encore un peu. Juste pour moi. Juste pour nous. OS DM/HP :p


Deuxième OS (encore écrit un samedi soir à 3h du mat' xD). Encore une deathfic. Je demande donc pardon aux petites âmes sensibles. En tout cas, enjoy (ou pas à vous de voir).

* * *

**Ne pars pas**

Tu es juste là.

A portée de main.

Et pourtant tu es déjà si loin.

Tu me fixes de ces yeux qui se meurent.

Alors que j'essaye de ne pas te voir.

Allongé dans la neige souillée.

Tu agonises en emportant avec toi toutes les peines du monde.

Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois un héros ?

Pourquoi faut-il que tu ne sois pas un homme ?

Ange déchu avant l'heure.

Qui retourne parmi les siens.

Mais c'est trop tôt.

Beaucoup trop tôt.

Sur Terre pour nous délivrer.

Tu t'en vas lorsque l'on a plus besoin de toi.

Mais c'est faux.

J'ai besoin de toi.

Car je ne serais plus jamais vraiment moi.

Ne pars pas.

Ne me fuis pas.

Reste encore un peu.

Juste pour moi.

Juste pour nous.

Et je pleure sans m'arrêter.

Je ne veux pas.

Ce n'est pas possible.

Ce n'est pas déjà fini, si ?

Non, ne me réponds pas.

Tais toi.

S'il te plait.

Je ne veux pas t'entendre prononcer ces mots.

Car même si je le sais.

Le dire rendrait la chose bien trop réelle.

Alors garde ces paroles.

Emporte les avec toi dans ta tombe.

Laisse moi encore un peu d'espoir.

Tes lèvres sont déjà si froides.

Et t'embrasser ne fera qu'augmenter le gel.

Ce poison qui coule dans mes veines.

Mon cœur se glace.

Tu m'ordonnes de m'enfuir.

Tant qu'il en est encore temps.

Comment pourrais-je ?

Je veux rester à tes côtés.

Pour toujours.

Tu me demandes si je t'aime.

Alors je te réponds.

Je t'aime.

Je t'adore.

Je t'adule.

Même si au fond de moi.

Je te déteste.

Je te hais.

Je te renie.

Car tu m'abandonnes.

Tu n'y es pour rien.

Je le sais si bien.

Et pourtant mon âme hurle.

Toute sa rage.

Et mon cœur saigne.

Je voudrais qu'il revive.

Pour pouvoir le tuer de mes mains.

Sans baguette aucune.

Faire taire à jamais le rire du Lord.

Tu as réussi.

Je ne sais même pas si tu t'en rends compte.

Oui, Harry, tu l'as anéanti.

Mais le charme était trop puissant.

Trop de magie noire.

Pour ton esprit si pur.

Tu es beau.

Tu es magnifique.

Tellement parfait.

Dans toute ton imperfection.

Tu me souris.

Et brises mon âme.

Car c'est ton dernier sourire.

Souillé de sang.

J'ai cette impression acide.

Que tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble.

N'était qu'un rêve.

Et je me réveille douloureusement.

Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.

Je t'aime.

Et je te jure que c'est vrai.

Aussi certain que ton départ imminent.

Vers un monde meilleur.

En tout cas je l'espère pour toi.

Tu mérites ce qu'il y a de mieux.

Et je suis ce qu'il y a de pire.

Alors je crois que je comprends.

Je suis trop humain.

Trop mortel.

Pour te mériter amplement.

Les dieux se vengent.

Et me remettent à ma place.

Non, je n'avais rien à faire avec une créature céleste.

Je t'ai brulé les ailes.

Pardonne moi.

Je ne connaitrais donc jamais la paix.

Cette guerre sanguinaire est finie.

Et ma damnation ne fait que commencer.

Que vais-je faire sans toi ?

Non, ne ferme pas les yeux.

Pas maintenant.

Pas déjà.

Attend encore un peu.

Ne vois-tu pas combien j'ai mal ?

Laisse moi t'embrasser une dernière fois.

Tes lèvres sont empreintes du parfum de la fin.

Trop rapide.

Trop brusque.

Mais mes larmes arrêtent de couler.

J'ai pu réellement exister pendant cinq longues années.

Avec toi.

Grâce à toi.

Je m'en contenterai.

J'ai déjà eu plus qu'il n'en faut.

Alors je l'emporte avec moi.

Ce petit morceau de ton âme.

Ce petit morceau de soleil.

Ta fin approche.

Je la sens autant que toi.

Comme si ce n'était pas toi en train de mourir.

Comme si c'était moi.

Et j'aimerai tant que ce soit vrai.

Je ne sers à rien.

Alors que toi tu es tout ce dont ce monde a besoin.

Mais par dessus tout cela.

Tu es mon monde.

Tu étais mon monde.

Et je ne sais pas où je vais vivre.

Quand tu ne seras plus là.

Je ne sais même pas si je veux, si je peux encore vivre.

Et tu me scrutes.

Je sais que tu as deviné mes pensées.

Avant même que tu n'ouvres la bouche.

Tu me dis que tu veux que je vive.

Le plus longtemps possible.

Ta voix n'est qu'un murmure lointain.

Ton regard se voile.

La lueur que j'aime tant contempler s'éteint.

Tes traits s'affaissent.

Alors je me remets à pleurer.

Parce que je n'ai fait que me mentir à moi même.

Ce n'est pas vrai.

Ce n'était pas assez.

Cela ne me contentera pas.

Je t'ai eu près de moi pendant si peu longtemps.

Comment ces cinq années trop courtes pourraient-elles me suffire ?

Alors que je voudrais vieillir à tes côtés.

Mais ce n'est plus possible désormais.

Tu es parti.

Tu ne me sens pas te frapper.

Tu ne m'entends pas hurler.

Je souhaiterai tant que tu te réveilles.

Mais tu ne te réveilleras pas.

N'est-ce pas ?

Je te serre contre moi.

A me faire mal.

Au corps.

Au cœur.

Partout.

Tu n'es plus qu'une poupée de chiffon.

Je n'en peux plus.

Tu me manques déjà.

Quand sera-t-il dans quelques années ?

Pourrais-je m'habituer à ton absence ?

Certains diraient que oui.

Le temps efface les peines.

Mais je sais que même si c'est la vérité.

Elle ne me concerne pas.

Parce que la douleur s'intensifie.

Encore un peu.

Elle monte en moi.

Par cran, pas degré, par niveau.

Elle envahit mon être.

Et détruit tout sur son passage.

Je voudrais tellement être mort.

Ne plus avoir à réfléchir.

Ne plus avoir à souffrir.

Je n'existais que pour toi.

Alors comment le pourrais-je encore ?

Si je ne me vois plus dans tes yeux ?

Il y a trop de vert autour de moi.

Et je me mets à détester ces arbres, ces plantes.

Il y a trop de toi partout.

L'émeraude de tes iris ne veut plus rien dire.

Sans l'éclat de la vie qui coulait en toi.

Alors je me lève.

Je m'enfuis comme tu me l'as demandé.

Je ne peux plus rester près de ton corps.

Car ce n'est plus toi.

Une enveloppe vide et creuse.

Qui me nargue.

Et me fait prendre conscience de la réalité.

Je cours.

J'essaye de mettre le plus de distance.

Entre moi et cette preuve de ton abandon.

Je ne les remarque pas m'appeler.

Je ne les sens pas me prendre dans leurs bras.

Je n'entends pas leurs paroles réconfortantes.

Car je ne ressens que ce désespoir pervers.

Que vais-je faire sans toi ?

* * *

Et voilà fini. J'espère que ça vous a plu, que vous n'avez pas trop pleuré (quoique si ça se trouve c'est tellement nul et mal écrit que vous avez ris comme des dérangés du ciboulot). En tout cas, un commentaire, une insulte, un conseil, une adresse d'un bon psy, une adresse de cigarettes pas chères, ou tout simplement pour taper la discute, c'est le petit bouton juste en bas, au milieu (mais si, là, juste en dessous, oui, lààààà). Merci :D.


End file.
